Reine Lowell
Reine Lowell is a Pop-type Idol from PriParis. She comes from a family troupe outside of PriPara, who focus on raising the spirits of everyone they meet. She is a character made by Chrismh. Bio Appearance Reine is a lightly tanned teenage girl with an average frame and feminine, sharp eyes of dull pink. Her raspberry-colored hair is messy on end and almost reaches her waist with a single curled strand on the side. Her short, thick forelocks cover her ears, while her bangs are parted at the center. She wears a light red butterfly shaped accessory on the right of her head. As a Pop-type, Reine is normally found in vibrant or colorful outfits. When performing with her family or when not performing in PriPara her default coord is the Honey Pot Retro ''coord. In order to disguise herself at times, she normally wears more mature outfits, usually with a red scheme. Personality Reine is a gentle and sweet young teenager with a mature, older-sister side to her. She is the type to keep to herself to avoid upsetting others by displaying her maturity with flawless acting- which stems from being unable to cope with her feelings. Deep down she frets over her deception towards her fans, fellow Idols, and family. While she loves to perform with them and doesn't hate Pop-type coords, she wishes to be able to express her mature side at times and to become her own person. At first she suffered cultural shock after arriving to Japan and had been highly withdrawn as she attempted to learn about the strange new land. Background During their travels around the World for their act, the Lowell Family had traveled to Japan when a major offer came up. They were to only stay temporarily but they loved their visit so much they decided to stay- although Reine was hesitant and wished to return home. As they were moving, Reine happened to discover an old PriTicket belonging to someone by the name of ''MeMe, ''who she later discovered was her mother in the past. Right away she and her sisters decided they wished to get into Idoling as well, which their mother accepted as long as they were able to dedicate enough time to their home life, studies, and performances as both a Troupe Family and Idol. After she took up Idoling, Reine began to realize she didn't enjoy the family act as much as she once did. She wished to tell her Mother the truth, but knowing the long tradition behind it, she decided not to and stopped Idoling for a while. What encouraged her to return to Idoling was the realization that everyone only saw her standing in her Mothers shadow. So now she focuses on becoming a Top Idol capable of surpassing her Mother, in hopes she can become more open with herself some day. Coords Although she is normally depicted or found in Pop-type outfits, Reine has an impressive collection of Cool-type coords, as well as those that take her interest hidden within her room. *''Honey Pot Retro Songs A Shadows Rouge Making Drama ''Springtime in PriParis'' The scenery shifts with Reine shown doing various activities; such as sitting at a fancy table drinking tea, blowing bubbles at the park, and picking flowers. Small rabbits holding umbrella form a border around her as she walks down a rainy street and cover the screen, vanishing to reveal a big heart shape in the center, where Reine sits on a grassy hill holding a parasol. ''Ruby Wings'' In a dark room, glittering, red crystal butterflies swarm around Reine. As she reaches out to hold one, a large flower suddenly rises and shuts on her. It pops open as she poses, revealing a pair of glowing red lines behind her shaped like butterfly wings. The red sparkles spread through the room as she momentarily takes flight and poses again. Trivia *Her full name (surname, then first) translates to ''Beloved Queen. '' *Reine has a pet white bunny named ''Fleurette. ''She often carries her around when at home and seeks comfort in her (something that embaresses her). *Her hobbies include making or collecting perfume, and flower pressing. *During Cyalume Change, her symbols are the Eiffel Tower and Butterflies. *Her theme color is red, which is hinted at with her accessories and microphone. *Reine loves rose-flavored foods; like ice cream, tea, or chocolate. But since coming to Japan, she developed a fondness for Asian snacks. Category:Chrismh Category:Original Characters Category:PriParis Category:Pop Idol